Torn
by ramunebaka
Summary: We had been friends since we were little. I knew everything about them. Little do they know, I even love them. So why were they all acting so different?


**Hey, everyone! I'm so excited to be posting my first BTR fanfic! I LOVE BTR and it's so fun to write a fanfic about them. I already have a good 2-3 chapters written out for this fanfic and depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I even have anonymous reviews turned on in case you don't want to sign in! Well, I don't wanna ramble on like I do in my other fanfics xD BUT! Before I forget, I have a second acc with my BFF deathsXshadow 13. Our acc is called deathsramune…Please search it if you want to hear more from me and her! We currently only have the first chapter of an Ouran and Fired Up! Crossover. We are planning on having many more delicious fanfics posted on that acc later. Feel free to read and let us know what ya think! Anyways, without further ado, here is Torn.**

**-ramunebaka**

Torn

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 1: Worries

It was stupid, I know. The problem was I couldn't help but to feel nervous. It started when I got on the plane headed straight for California. This trip had been arranged for months. I was to go and visit with my closest friends; Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan. The people I've been closest to since we were all two years old. I was ecstatic when they asked me to visit them! It had been a long time since they had actually hung out with her. Back before they received their record deal, they were all too busy to actually spend time together.

The boys were distracted with hockey practices, looks, studying, and anything else a teenage boy is obsessed with. I was busy with voice lessons, stage productions, piano, and dance. For that matter, I _still_ am. It almost made me angry to have known the boys for so long and have never been told that they were interested in the arts like I am. It wasn't until they informed me they were leaving for California that I found out. I remember a while after they left, I turned on the TV to see that they were a band and had released an album. I sighed and let go of this past issue. Other matters were pressing me more. Currently, I was standing in the airport waiting for the boys to pick me up. A long list of fears ran through my mind;

_What if we have nothing in common anymore? What if they've all changed and because they're famous they've become self0centered and cocky? What if they only wanted to see me for good press coverage? What if they aren't excited that I'm coming to visit them?_ And one final concern:

_Why would they want to see a girl from Minnesota whose dreams had been unintentionally stolen and completed by her best friends and now she can't even manage to follow in their footsteps?_ The last thought hurt, but it was the truth. I don't blame them for achieving my dreams. Hell, I don't even think they _knew_ that that was my dream. I'm just jealous that they achieved my dream and I've been trying my whole life and nobody even looks twice at me.

"Ali!" I heard someone call my nickname. This pulled me from my troubles. I turned around and was quickly engulfed in a large group hug with people who most certainly had to be my best friends. I closed my eyes. The last time I saw them, they were crazy teenagers and I was desperately in love with all four of them. What will I see when they step back and I open my eyes? Will I still be cursed to love each of them? Or I will finally be set free from this dangerous sin? They each step back and I mentally take deep breaths. I slowly open my eyes…

**I know I ended the chapter kinda early/what I consider a good part but TRUST ME. The next chapter is when things start to get yummy and I couldn't bear the thought of combining these two chapters! Like I said, review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP! :D**

**-ramunebaka**

**P.S. I think I'm going to have you guys vote on who Ali ends with :3 Pay attention to each of her encounters with they BTR boys and then let me know in a review or PM who you want her to end up with!**


End file.
